


Ranting/My Attempt At Creative Crying

by anishahello



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anishahello/pseuds/anishahello
Summary: I try to make my sadness interesting or some shit.





	Ranting/My Attempt At Creative Crying

Oh, look at that, what do I see?

_An ugly "girl", as hideous as can be._

What is it doing, crying like that in the mirror?

_Trying to figure out if a reason to live will become any clearer._

Have they at least found on reason, please tell me it as one!

_No, not even one, they'd rather load a gun than have a little fun._

That is too sad, that won't do! Why not scrap everything and start a new!

_Tried and failed, that task has been. Besides, it's too stubborn to let go of the pain they've been through._

Terrible, so terrible! Why not support them, they look like they're in some serious trouble.

_Sorry my friend, that kind of care and concern in it's life will somehow make the pain double._

~~~~**Hold the phone, this rhyming is exhausting. Surely writing all these feelings down helps? Though negative, why can't them being writing alleviate some of the pain? Is that possible? Can it be possible? I want it to be. I can't be this strong forever guys. Give me this once.**

 

**Please.**

 

**Someone, no, I'm talking to myself.**

 

**I have to let this work.**

 

_Though, didn't multiple diaries prove otherwise?_

 

Writing hasn't fixed you then, so all of this hope is surely unwise.

 

**Unwise, probably, but like the definition of insanity, I'm going to do this over and over until I get a different reaction.**

 

**Because maybe this time, I won't leave as unhappy.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm still boring, what a shock.


End file.
